


I Thought You Loved Me...

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is smitten, Angst to Fluff, Flufftober, Free day, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Magnus Jumps To Conclusions, Marriage Proposal, They're Not Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Magnus knows it's wrong to follow someone, especially if that someone is someone you love, but he's been betrayed one too many times to trust anyone... Until now.





	I Thought You Loved Me...

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is the last one! It had to be Malec, of course! I hope you enjoy this one! It's almost double the length of the others because I really didn't want to shorten it! 
> 
> Today didn't have a prompt, it was a Free Day, so I'll let you read and enjoy!

Magnus quietly closed the door behind him, his cheeks red and eyes burning. 

Alec hadn't been around much the past few weeks, and Magnus was starting to feel uncomfortable about something. He was constantly being secretive despite Magnus' pleas. He'd been working considerably longer hours too. 

Magnus wasn't new to this side of a relationship. He knew it happened, and it had happened to him before, he just didn't expect Alec to be one of them. His Alec… or maybe not anymore.

Admittedly it wasn't just Alec's fault, or… well, it was, but Magnus wouldn't have known if he hadn't followed Alec out from his book shop that day. He'd travelled to the park, met up with some young dark haired man with a hug and several shared smiled. He'd even accepted a gift from him. Magnus hadn't been able to see what it was from so far away, but he knew what the interaction was.

Alec was cheating on him. 

"Magnus!" Alec called brightly through their shared apartment. They'd been living together since university when they first met, that was 5 years ago. They had been assigned the same dorm at Othmer Hall in Brooklyn, and had hit it off ever since, spending time together constantly, either in their shared communal area or in the kitchen, or walking to university. 

It was no surprise to anyone that they were dating within a month. 

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked, resting a hand on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus looked up, his eyes slowly focusing on Alec, "N-no," Magnus said, his eyes dropping again as Alec took a step back, "I don't think I am."

Alec didn't respond straight away, gesturing to the lounge, Magnus glancing towards the door before leading the way, though he refused to sit down. He wanted to be able to make a quick exit.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked when he'd stopped moving, leaning against the wall with Alec standing opposite him.

"I… I saw you today Alec…" Magnus said slowly, carefully enunciating his words. "I saw you with that guy. I know." 

"What are you on about, Magnus?" Alec frowned in confusion, reaching out towards Magnus only for him to pull away. 

Magnus tried not to feel guilty about the hurt look on Alec's face.

"I know you're cheating on me." Magnus said, his voice going faint towards the end. "I- I trusted you. I _loved_ you." There was a certain sense of pain in his voice that made Alec just want to reach out and hold Magnus forever. "I thought you loved me too, Alec." His voice low but his head held high even as he started to turn away.

He didn't get far, Alec's hand reaching out to grab his bicep before he'd got 90 degrees.

"Loved you?" Alec spoke breathlessly, "Magnus, I have loved you so much, and for so long, I don't even know how not to love you anymore." He paused wide eyed, sucking in a breath as he slowly released Magnus' arm. "I love you more than anyone else in the universe, Magnus Bane."

Magnus paused, his hand resting against the door frame, and he refused to look at Alec. "Then wha-"

"I just brought something from an old, well he was never a friend, I guess family business partner suits him better. His name's Raj, he works with Izzy now at her jewellery shop." Alec was speaking fast, panic clear in his voice, his eyes never moving from Magnus. "To be honest, he was a huge jerk to me in school and I don't think he ever got over the fact that I got basketball captain in our final year instead of him."

"If he's such a jerk, why did you look so friendly."

Alec paused this time, his cheeks reddening slightly. Magnus noticed that and frowned, Alec quickly speaking then. 

"He was just congratulating me."

"For what?"

Alec took a deep breath, burying his right hand in his pocket. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them to Magnus almost having his back to Alec.

Alec reached out a hand again to stop Magnus, noticing the visible shake, but he hoped Magnus didn't feel it.

"Wait, please." Alec said quietly, moving around Magnus so he was stood in front of him. "I was going to do this at dinner tomorrow. You know, the date I set up at that Indonesian restaurant you love…" Magnus nodded hesitantly, his own eyes widening as Alec dropped gracefully to one knee. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" Alec pulled the ring box out of his pocket as he spoke. He'd had it personalised with an infinity sign carefully scratched into it, with an L and B on either side.

"I- But- You're serious?" Magnus stuttered, all eloquence lost to him in that moment. 

"100 Percent." Alec responded, still on his knee, "If you don't want to, that's fine. But you have to know, you mean everything to me Magnus, whether your my boyfriend, fiancé or husband. That will never change."

"But… I just-"

"I don't care," Alec interrupted again, his hands clasping tight to Magnus' as soon as they were accessible to him. "I get it, I know your past too, I can't say I like it, but I would never cheat on you Magnus. Never." He smiled up at Magnus as Magnus let Alec put the ring on his left ring finger. "You're the only person for me."

Magnus slowly drew Alec up, his eyes suspiciously damp as he pulled Alec's face to his, their lips brushing a few times before Magnus pulled away. "I would love to marry you, Alexander." Magnus said quietly, their hands clasped together at their sides. "So as an answer, yes." Alec smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up even as a dampness spread into them. Magnus tugged Alec towards him, their hands separating to wrap their arms around each other. "I'm so sorry." He whispered against Alec's shoulder, shaking in an attempt to hold back tears from all the emotion he was feeling. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too Magnus," Alec said softly, pressing short, comforting kisses to Magnus' hair, his hands running up and down Magnus' back to comfort him when Alec felt the tell-tale dampness from Magnus' tears. They stayed together for a while, neither paying attention to the clock on the wall until Alec noticed it out of the corner of his eye. It was later than he realised. "Shall we go get dinner?" Alec asked, still not moving away. "And then, bed, I think." He knew how much Magnus must've been in his own head the past few days, and that always took its toll. 

"That sounds perfect," Magnus sniffled a little, pulling away from Alec first.

"You get cleaned up, I'll put some food on," Alec said, watching Magnus head up to their bedroom with a small smile. Sure it hadn't been perfect, or anywhere near what he'd planned, but he could finally say he was engaged to the man of his dreams.


End file.
